clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja
Were you looking for Fire Ninja, Water Ninja, or [[Ninja (moderator)|Ninja ''(moderator)]].'' .]] ]] Ninjas are Penguins who are accomplished in the art of Card-Jitsu. There are currently 3 types of Ninjas, Normal, Fire and Water. Each ninja has their own powers. They were, prior to October 2008, nothing more than rumors, due to the fact that, having previously existed in Penguin Chat 3, people wondered if they might exist in Club Penguin too. It actually was possible to become one before October 2008. On the home page of Penguin Chat 3, when you created your penguin, if you clicked "N" in "Choose your penguin's color", you would become one. Rumours such as becoming one if one stood still in the Dojo for half an hour were proven false, since one is logged off automatically if they remain idle for ten minutes. Not until November 14, 2008 were they were confirmed real by The Penguin Times. On November 17, 2008, it became possible to become one by beating the Sensei (a mysterious figure who appeared shortly after the Dojo was struck by lightning and covered in snow) at Card-Jitsu. Trivia *During construction to "Dig out the Dojo", if you clicked the lightbulbs on the stairs to the roof from left to right and then clicked the poster, the poster would spell it out. *The 172nd edition of the Penguin Times said that they are peace-loving penguins and big fans of the arts. *They typically wear a black suit, black belt and black face mask, and can become semitransparent by dancing whilst wearing this. *Before they were introduced onto Club Penguin, websites would constantly claim about the shadows which would be found in the Ski Lodge, Lighthouse and various other places across the island. Many of the common ninja hiding places were turned into reality just before ninjas appeared in November 2008 (clicking on a ninja-shaped mirror reflection, for instance, would animate the shadow and make it disappear). *In November 2008, there were to be ninjas jumping from the sky and bouncing away. This one used to come every 5 minutes at the Town, HQ, Ski Hill, and the Plaza. After they became available, these 'mysterious penguins vanished.The ninjas found at the Lighthouse and Ski Lodge are still there. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, jumping ninjas returned at the Dojo. *The Ninjas from Penguin Chat 3 used to carry a sword on their back, resembling real ninjas, but however, the Sword did not return on Club Penguin, but in Medieval Party 2012, an item called Thunder Blade was released, which looked like a sword. So Penguins use the Thunder Blade as a sword.Its possible that the ninja sword will come back in the future. *Fire Ninjas and Water Ninjas can change the weather by having 5 penguins dancing with the same element suit. *There is a moderator named Ninja. *Each Ninja element has it's own strength and weakness. *Many Penguin's were mad because Disney ruined the myth of ninja's. Ninja traces Many traces of ninjas have been spotted all over the island. Here are some: * In the ski lodge you can see there is a mirror above the fireplace. If you look closely you can see a shadow of a ninja appears in it! * In the mine, a bit of rock will form the shape of a penguin face. If you look carefully, the holes in the rock looks like penguin eyes and the beak is shown as a bigger rock. As the rocks uses slight different shades of grey, looking really closely you can even see a line that shows the white part of the body. * In the Lighthouse, on the pile of nets next to the ship steering wheel, look carefully against the wall. You can see a shadow! * On the old login screen, a big penguin would appear in the town. If you clicked then 'N' of Nightclub, the penguin would turn black and a ninja mask would suddenly appear on him! * In the old PSA HQ, on the big wall of screen monitors, there used to be old blue pictures of penguins on the monitors. However, on the Dojo screen, the penguins were on the WALL! This could mean they are ninjas as ninjas can climb walls. However they were soon removed. * On the Pet Shop roof, there are two footprints in the snow. These could be ninjas! * In the dojo, look at the windows at the top. If you look a ninja will appear and do some karate. Gallery Ninjas in Club Penguin File:Ninja bg.png|A typical ninja look in a player card. File:Ninja_in-game.png|A typical ninja in-game. Ninjas actions File:Ninja action 1.png|A typical ninja dancing (the ninja becomes invisible). File:Ninja action 2.png|A typical ninja waving (note he is wearing Cloud Wave Bracers). Ninjas around Club Penguin File:Ninja in wall.png|A ninja in the mirror (Note there are two of them). File:Ninja.jpg|A ninja spotted at the Dojo. File:Ninjas_in_a_Dojo1.png|Two ninjas spotted at the Dojo. File:Image11.jpg|Two ninjas spotted at the Dojo. File:Ninja222.PNG|A ninja spotted at the Lighthouse. Ninjas around Penguin Chat 3 File:20120406233134!Ninja.jpg|Two ninjas spotted at the Night Club. File:Ninja_PC3.png|Two ninjas spotted at the Town. Others File:Ninja real youtube.PNG|One of ninjas. The penguin named Ninja is a moderator. File:Ninja limited penguin.png|A limited ninja plush penguin Image:Ninja.PNG|The ninja which was on the old Club Penguin homepage. File:Ninja5.png|One as seen in Card-Jitsu. PC Ninja and CP Ninja.png|Difference between Club Penguin and Penguin Chat 3 ninjas. Very old ninja.png|The old ninja item looks. NinjasPowerCard.png|After playing a Ninja power-card, two of them appear and scare the other player. ChristmasLightsPowerCard.png|Two appear after playing a Christmas light's power card in Card-Jitsu. File:Penguin117.png File:Penguin222.png File:Penguin475.png See also *Fire Ninja *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Shadows *Ninja Mask *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Water Ninja *Card-Jitsu Category:Secrets Category:Types of Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Sensei